


Leather & Lace

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Exhibitionism, Leather Kink, Leather and lace, M/M, Magnus wears Alec's leather jacket to jerk off, Panty Kink, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus is missing Alec while he's off on a business trip, so he decides to take a few minutes to himself and fantasize.While wearing Alec's leather jacket, of course.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780102
Comments: 8
Kudos: 251





	Leather & Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Anonymous: For the malec anniversary bash: leather + lace
> 
> Not gonna spoil this one, just...enjoy~~

  
Five days had no right to feel like it was this much of an eternity, and yet, here he was, desperate enough for Alexander to come home that he was sitting here, contemplating this. 

  
Though, to be honest, he had long moved past the contemplation phase and into, “this was happening, but how guilty was he planning to feel about it” phase. Which, knowing that he could probably get Alec to forgive him for some of the naughtier thoughts he was considering, was not very guilty at all. 

  
But there was a difference in wearing Alec’s jacket when they were out and walking around the city, or if he was cold out on the balcony, and like… _this._

  
Magnus slipped the familiar leather jacket on, his eyes fluttering shut at the slide of material along his bare torso and chest. He left it open, because now he could bury his nose into the collar and inhale the scent of Alexander that had been teasing him for what felt like hours, if not days. 

  
Turning to face the bed, Magnus let his sleep pants slide off his hips in a pile of silk, leaving him only in the red lace panties, with accompanying leather jacket. Snapping his fingers, he turned down the covers, he climbed into golden sheets and closed his eyes, pressing his nose to the collar of the jacket. The scent of sandalwood surrounded him and he groaned, nosing deeper into the jacket, his fingers sliding along his belly as he got himself properly situated. 

  
Fuck, Alec was going to kill him, but the leather sliding over his thighs just before he scraped his nails up and against the sensitive skin was the best kind of torture and he moaned, spreading his legs wider so he could repeat it. But Alec wasn’t _here._ If he was, he would never resort to something as ridiculous as jerking off wearing just Alexander’s leather jacket and his favorite pair of lace panties. 

  
Well, perhaps he would. But only if Alexander was watching. He did have standards. _Sometimes._

  
Magnus slid the sleeve of the jacket along the front of his panties, the cold material the perfect contrast for how hot he was starting to feel. He bit down a whine and teased himself again, this time rubbing with just the tips of his fingers, his cock plumping up nicely in his panties. He sucked in a desperate breath of Alec’s scent from the jacket and scratched through the trail of hair beneath his navel. 

  
“Alec,” he breathed, whining into the jacket as he scratched himself again, making himself shiver, a blurt of precome escaping from his dick to stain the panties. _“Fuck,”_ he managed, pressing his fingertips along the wet spot, teasing himself even further. 

  
He debated snapping a picture for Alexander, but he wanted to keep going, to keep teasing himself, to get off wearing nothing but these two pieces of clothing, imagining Alec watching him. Magnus slid his fingers down his thigh again, clenching at the soft flesh, whining, wishing that Alec was here to sink his teeth deep into his skin, to leave fresh marks where his latest ones were fading already. 

  
_Soon._

  
Alec would be home soon, and he could demand all the marks that his shadowhunter would willingly bestow. He couldn’t wait. Magnus took another deep inhale, the scent of the leather surrounding him as he bucked his hips up, eager for his own touch, wanting, needing more. He teased his fingertips along the edge of his panties, biting down on his lip before sliding his fingers under the hem before wrapping them slowly, carefully, around his dick. 

  
He gave himself a slow squeeze, just at first, to tease himself. Alec was always eager, his hands greedy, touching every single inch of him they could reach, then coming back for more. Magnus bit down a whine. If Alec were here, his legs would be spread wide and Alec would be licking into him or prepping him with those truly delicious long fingers of his. 

  
But he wasn’t. 

  
He hadn’t been, for five of the longest days of Magnus’ life, so here he was, jerking off wearing Alec’s jacket. Magnus squeezed his dick again before starting to stroke, a slow, teasing rhythm. Alec’s hands, now that he’d had them every way he wanted them, and then a few more, were all he could think about, stroking him, teasing him through the panties. 

  
“Alec,” he whined, biting down on his lip. He started to stroke himself in earnest, the restriction of the panties keeping him mostly slow, teasing, exactly how he wanted it. “More, please…” he begged, getting lost in his fantasy. 

  
The best times were when Alec would get home and they would barely manage to get their clothes off before they were on each other. Alec would consume him, leave him burning and begging for more. Magnus sucked in a desperate breath against the leather of his jacket, speeding his hand up, precome staining the panties now, the wet material clinging to the tip of his cock as he stroked himself, even faster, his thighs starting to tense as he rocked into it. 

  
Magnus bit down on the leather collar of the jacket and whined, long and low into the material, his whole body shaking as he fucked his hand even harder, desperate. He wanted to come, just like this, thinking of Alec, wanting his husband home, safe and sound, far from Alicante and wrapped up in his arms where they could forget the world. 

  
“Alec, please,” Magnus begged, imagining Alec kneeling between his thighs, knocking his hand away, staring at him, ready to have his hand on him instead. “Fuck, please…" 

  
"Go ahead." 

  
The hoarse voice had Magnus’ eyes flying open. 

  
Alexander was standing in the doorway, his eyes dark, tie undone, the very picture of business debauchery. With a reluctant whine, Magnus pulled his hand out of his panties and lifted his chin, smirking at his husband. 

**_  
“Make me.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
